Hugs with Mugs
by n.kukurichan
Summary: The first time they met was what Ai considered the most embarrassing moment in her life. She wished that she'll never see him again 'till Fates decided to play their Hand. Add the complexity of having matchmaking friends and relatives, Ai found herself at the center of her own turbulent emotions. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** And I'm back with more Hataraku! fiction in tow and guess what? This will be a four-part/one-shot Hataraku modern!au, baby! All but pre-written, of course!

Anyways, here's a little guide for HwM' universe:

 **Akagawa Ai (AE3803), Shirogane Yuuichi (U1146), Nakamura Shiori (Macrophage), Yoshida Keiko (AA55100), Hasegawa Yuuto (Helper T Cell), Akagawa Yui (Main Platelet), Hiba Ryuuichi (Killer T-Cell), Fujimori Sosuke (Dendritic Cell), Koizume Takeru (B-Cell), Shirogane Hisoka (Eosinophil), Fujioka Fumio (Natural Killer Cell), Mikazuki Hiro (Memory B-Cell), Rairi (Mast Cell)**

There'll be more character introduction as the story goes on so look out for those!

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Lois McMaster Bujold once said- a stunning first impression is not the same thing as love as first sight. Or is it?_

 _The first time they met was what Ai considered the most embarrassing moment in her life. She wished that she'll never see him again 'till Fates decided to play their Hand. Add the complexity of having matchmaking friends and relatives, Ai found herself at the center of her own turbulent emotions._

 _"Here's a bit of an advice: you don't meet people by accident, Ai-san."_

* * *

To _**BlackLadybug255** and **visky** who took their precious time for reading Cosmos :D_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Hataraku Saibou_ belongs to the one and only **, Akane Shimizu-** _ **sensei**_ **!**

* * *

"Ai- _chan_?" A petite red-haired woman turned around when she heard her name. Hazel eyes widened, lips blooming into an easy smile when she recognized the older woman waving back at her. Yoshida Keiko strode towards the intern, wearing a cap and distinct white and red uniform. She was three years older than the red-haired intern but seeing her don the classic Kanegawa Hospital's uniform screamed accomplishment, one that Ai was aiming since she was younger.

"Sen- _Oomf_!" The older woman sweatdropped when the woman's laptop nearly slipped from her grasp when she bowed in greeting. Ai laughed nervously while Keiko sighed, massaging her temple. She has known the red-haired female since she entered medical school and Akagawa Ai was a well-known klutz among her batch. To her horror, the young intern has no sense of direction. Nevertheless, Keiko and her classmates found her shortcomings endearing especially when one can see her hard work paid off.

She was admirable.

"Keiko- _senpai_?" The said woman shook her head as she flicked the intern's forehead. Some things never changed, don't they? The woman pouted, only to squawk when the nurse began pinching her cheek. "You're still as clumsy as I remember you, Ai- _chan_."

"Aww, _Senpai_! Stop squeezing my cheeks, you!" Ai exclaimed, her paperwork spilling from her arms.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself." Keiko chuckled as the nurse gathered her things and set them on her laptop. "By the way, you looked like your in a hurry. Going somewhere?"

Ai smiled. Keiko tilted her head in question until she choked in realization.

"Wait, Ai- _chan_! Don't tell me you-!" The nurse jumped to her feet when the red-haired intern shrieked, hazel eyes focused on her watch. Ai mumbled a hurried apology ( _ **I'm late**_ , the intern kept mumbling to herself) and jogged towards the exit while waving her free arm. Keiko merely stared at the now-empty space before her, hand outstretched and unsaid words on her lips. She could hear her dearest friend screaming across the hospital grounds; she'd bet that the woman tripped on her feet. _Again_.

The mere thought itself made Keiko laughed, wrapping her arms around her midsection. The nurse had a vague idea if it were to happen though.

"Oh! Did something fun happened, Kei- _chan_?"

Keiko turned her head just as Koizume Takeru threw an arm around the woman. Not too far from them, Hiro stood against the wall and reading a medical book? Keiko shook her head, suppressing another chuckle from escaping. The bibliophile was always been fascinated in criminology and pathology since they were young. It surprised no one when Hiro joined the police ranks as a *forensic pathologist.

"Nothing in particular."

The man hummed, his gray eyes studying the hallways as if it piqued his interest. Realization dawning at her, Keiko blinked at the man and his sudden appearance. Last she heard, Takeru as their denizen *immunologist has been at the laboratory with their resident *rheumatologist. Meeting him along the hallway- the nurse tilted her head at his direction in silent inquiry. Takeru grimaced when he noticed, his lips forming a straight line.

"You should be with Rairi- Oh no." Keiko scowled at the immunologist, massaging her temple for the umpteenth time of the day. _Of-fucking-course_ , she thought. The immunologist scratched his head in embarrassment as Hiro spoke, attesting the nurse's speculation.

"IgE antibodies and histamines. And no, I have no idea how did they end up fighting about it." The man said, eyeing the nurse when he caught her gaze.

Silence.

"You know, you should probably go and ask her for a date already, idiot."

Goading the immunologist never felt so satisfying when the apparent happy-go-lucky Koizume Takeru of Kanegawa Private Hospital turned red at her proposition. Even his ears looked flushed as the immunologist reasoned out with the nurse, almost stuttering. Keiko smirked when she caught the pathologist's knowing look, Hiro trying to hide the apparent yet rare smile with his book.

It looked like they'll be wasted for the night and if Keiko got the pathologist's message alright, she'll need to call a good 'ol friend of theirs as soon as she got off duty. No way in hell they'll be passed up one good opportunity for a matchmaking chance.

' _That reminds me, where is she running off to? That Ai-chan_.' She thought while dragging Takeru towards the lab.

* * *

Ai weaved through the crowd, throwing apologies here and there the second the train doors opened. The intern dashed to the staircase, sliding down the banister in a hurry. The guard stationed by the platform blew his whistle, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline when he saw the red-haired. Waving a hand at the fuming patrol, Ai ran towards the exit unto the teeming streets.

 _Bad idea_ , the woman screamed internally while looking at her watch. Her arrangement with her newfound acquaintance slipped from her memory when her professor from one of her majors moved their deadline tomorrow. Ai finished her write-up inside the solace of the library hours later, only to realize that she was indeed late for their agreement.

That and it was freaking Friday.

The red-haired intern recently met a Ph.D. graduate from Germany, Nakamura Shiori. According to the woman, she specialized in Pediatrics and spent nearly *five years abroad for her internship alone. Deciding that she'll continue her residency at Kanegawa, Shiori built a small cafe, which she managed along with her cousins while working part-time at a nursery only five blocks away from the bistro.

Her perseverance and ingenuity, aside from her winsome personality, made the young intern idolized the woman.

Hazels eyes sparkled, lips stretching into a grin when Ai saw the familiar signboard outside the building. _**Hugs with Mugs**_ , written in elegant cursive, greeted the heaving woman. Fridays have always been the busiest- more so when the pediatrician's business stood tall and proud at the heart of the city. Doing a once-over, she caught her sister's gaze on her and waved.

Eight-year-old Akagawa Yui had her agree on the child's desire to help out at the cafe during her school hours. The red-haired intern had been reluctant at first but Shiori promised her that she'll keep an eye on the younger Akagawa.

Aside from the usual customers, the shop looked crowded as twice as normal especially when there's a familiar cluster wearing black and blue uniforms huddled in one corner. Ai knew them, those officers who visited the shop on a daily basis. What interest her were those wearing pristine white fatigues, a group of four men joining the boisterous group.

Ai nearly shrieked when chairs screeched altogether at the same time she came in. Head Chief Hiba Ryuuichi led the group on their feet when his radio crackled unto life and static poured out from the device. She heard the words ' _case_ ', ' _emergency at downtown_ ' and ' _hostage_ ' before they ran towards the exit- towards her. The red-haired intern pressed herself against the doors, biting her lips when feeling her feet being stomped on. She never complained though until a burly policeman bumped her shoulder on his way out and made her lose her balance.

Ai shrieked as she fell. Someone tried to grab her forearm, only to be dragged down when Ai hit its chin with her head. The red-haired intern heard Shiori's soft gasp and was that a few whistles? Ai blushed hard then when she remembered that yes, _she was wearing a freaking red lace underneath her skirt_.

Pushing herself off the stranger made her noticed several things. One, Ai could feel lean yet muscular torso underneath the white coat she saw earlier. Two, her head was being supported by the stranger's large hand as if protecting her from any head injury. Lastly, his eye- a beautiful obsidian- was staring back at her in concern. She gulped inaudibly.

 _So, so close._

Someone coughed awkwardly and both stared sideways, finding the whole cafe at their mercy.

"I hate to break the moment but Shiro- _san_ , we have an emergency. That and Ryuu- _san_ already left." Someone from the man's fellow group said, same dark eyes twinkling in amusement as she scrambled off the man. Ai whispered apologies one after another, her face burning bright while shoving her things into her bag.

 _ **Today was not just her day.**_

"Here." Ai grabbed her pile of reports and laptop from the man, muttering her gratitude in return. Before she could even stand, the man pulled her forearm and plastered a band-aid on her scraped elbow. His voice came out deep, sending shivers down on her spine when he spoke. "You should disinfect that wound later, Miss."

"T-Thank you."

The man smiled, his lone eye almost glowing when her eyes met his and patted her cheek. The red-haired groaned, burying her face to her knees once the group left. Ai wished the ground would open up for her and swallow her whole. It was downright embarrassing, almost stealing his(probably) first kiss during the incident. She felt Shiori's hand on her shoulder, her voice as placating as ever.

"You'll be fine."

 _I'm not fine at all, Shiori-san._

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **1\. forensic pathologist-** _a pathology_ that focuses on determining the cause of death by examining a corpse. A post-mortem is performed by a medical examiner, usually during the investigation of criminal law cases and civil law cases in some jurisdictions.

 **2\. immunologist-** (commonly referred to as an allergist) is a physician specially trained to diagnose, treat and manage allergies, asthma and immunologic disorders including primary immunodeficiency disorders. These conditions range from the very common to the very rare, spanning all ages and encompassing various organ systems.

 **3\. rheumatologist-** an internist or pediatrician who received further training in the diagnosis (detection) and treatment of musculoskeletal disease and systemic autoimmune conditions commonly referred to as rheumatic diseases. These diseases can affect the joints, muscles, and bones causing pain, swelling, stiffness, and deformity. (This includes histamine intolerance).

 **4\. Pediatrics (years of internship)-** Most aspiring physicians and surgeons must complete an undergraduate degree, followed by 4 years of medical school and a 3-7 year internship and/or residency. The length of residency depends on specialization, which in the field of Pediatrics, could reach 7 years.

* * *

 **CLARIFICATIONS from Lab girl (thank you for the clarifications! to be honest, the dictionary above came from different sources):  
**  
\- An allergist would simply be a doctor specialized in diagnosing and treating allergies; Allergology itself can be considered a field within Immunology, but you don't have to be an immunologist to be an allergist. A dermatologist ("Skin-doctor") can be an allergist as well for example.

\- A rheumatologist is simply a doctor specialized in diagnosing and treating rheumatic diseases (of which there are over 400), most of which are caused by autoimmune diseases.

\- Pediatrics is the branch of medicine concerned with treating children; pediatricians are child doctors.

* * *

You can now find _Hugs with Mugs_ under account name **n_kukuri** in Ao3 as well!See you on the next chapter, people! :wink:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 08/27/18**

University. Paperworks. And finally... love begins :blush: That and it's already 3 in the morning, haha.

Without further ado, here's the second chapter of HwM! Enjoy~

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Hataraku Saibou_ belongs to the one and only, **Akane Shimizu-sensei~**

* * *

Ai wished she could travel back in time and saved herself from humiliation as the red-haired intern held her phone against her ear. Or what she thought was hers. She face palmed at her own stupidity, her thoughts practically racing on that fateful meeting. Not only did she managed to make a commotion for the whole cafe to see, she accidentally exchanged her phone with the man. No wonder people kept asking her for a ' _Yuuichi-san_ ' whenever she picked up calls. One time, that one guy who called himself as 'Satou' even dubbed her as 'Yuuichi's secret girlfriend'- or whatever that meant. That and the unrest Ai felt when she never received one from neither Shiori or Keiko.

Keiko, though, seemed like she knew something she didn't. The nurse kept grinning deviously at her whenever they met, refusing to say anything except that she was glad the intern found someone so honorable and handsome(?) as him. Ai never got the chance to ask her properly when the woman received yet another call.

And have someone call her as 'Ani-ue' on the process.

Only then did Ai realized that she has been answering phone calls meant for the man named Shiro or Yuuichi formally. Ai screamed on her pillow that one night, blushing furiously while muttering apologies to the man. She has been preparing for their upcoming preliminaries, either too busy or sleep-deprived to notice that both phones has the same model. It was an easy mistake but still! Ai pressed her already red face against her rabbit plushie when heard a soft chuckle from the other line.

Shirogane Hisoka, as the caller addressed herself, seemed unperturbed when she told her side of the story. She could hear traces of surprise but amusement seemed far more prominent on her voice. **[I apologize for my brother, Ai-san. You see, we recently came back from an investigation but if he noticed earlier, he would have given it back to you personally.]**

"It's fine, Shirogane- _san_. You both were busy people, after all."

 **[Still, there's a fine line between diligent and a workaholic person.]**

Ai blinked. Well, that was new. "Could it be that Shirogane- _san_ -?"

 **[** _ **Ani-ue**_ **usually works 15-16 hours a day with his squad, sometimes 20 if we get nasty cases like before. I don't have any idea how he can even manage to work functionally with minimal rest.]**

"If I have to say myself, Shirogane- _san_ , you're doing the same thing as your brother." Ai chuckled when her gaze caught the blaring numbers on her digital clock. Past two in the morning and the female was working still. The red-haired intern could hear her typing, papers rustling and hushed whispers on the background.

Ai imagined her grinning when Hisoka replied. **[I'll be great if** _ **Ani-ue**_ **rest once I told him that.]**

"... Is he still out there?" The female Shirogane said nothing, merely humming to her query. The red-haired intern sighed. "I should be the one apologizing instead, though."

 **[Whatever for, Ai-** _ **san**_ **?]**

"If only I realized sooner, I would have dropped his phone on your station. Or tried to contact you or someone among his ranks." The intern turned, her gaze finding purchase on the night sky through her window. Endless sea of stars seemed to twinkle at once while she spoke, silver moonlight passing through the aperture. "Still, he should pay attention to his health. Aside from stress, Shirogane- _san_ may suffer from insomnia or any sleep-related health problems and burnout. Is he even eating right? Caffeine must be regulated and- Shirogane- _san_?"

Ai could hear the female bordering from a simple giggle to outright laughter in a second notice.

 **[Ah, I'm sorry. I just remembered something from this morning.]** Hisoka snickered once more before she proceeded. It was never a secret to begin with. **[You see, there had been a commotion among my brother's ranks when we arrived yesterday morning. I found their behavior normal considering that they're all childhood friends but Satou-** _ **san**_ **mentioned something about** _ **Ani-ue**_ **hiding a 'girlfriend' or something.** _ **Ani-ue**_ **seemed confused but I guess it warranted everyone's interest.]**

"I-I'm sorry about that. I tried to explain but-" Yes, she could hear the man's excited holler from the receiver as he yelled that their beloved squad leader finally has a fucking girlfriend the first time he called. Ai, flushed red and embarrassed, tried but the line already cut off before she could say a thing.

 **[It's fine.** _ **Ani-ue**_ **will surely help you clearing that up.]** The red-haired sighed, the invisible weight that she was carrying for the past few days disappearing. Keiko has been teasing her since it all happened; at least, she'll have help explaining the misunderstanding.

"Thank you very much! You don't know how much this will mean to me."

 **[Trust me, I know.]** Ai beamed. The female Shirogane sounded like an intimidating person at first but she was sweet and kind behind the exterior, something that enlightened the young woman. "Ah! That reminded me, Shirogane- _san_ -"

 **[Hisoka would be fine, Ai-** _ **san**_ **. You've been addressing me formally since earlier. Plus, there are two Shiroganes,** _ **Ani-ue**_ **being the other one.]**

"T-Then, Hisoka- _chan_ , about your brother's phone..."

 **[Knowing** _ **Ani-ue**_ **, he'll either call you or send you a message in regards to that matter. Can you hold out until then?]**

"You can trust me on that, Hisoka- _chan_." She replied, marking her journal about the prior meeting. If the female Shirogane forgot on a certain point (she's busy and she can't help it, she thought), Ai made a mental note to call her cell. It was high chance that Yuiichi had hers to begin with.

An hour and a half later and a promise to meet on their next day off, Hisoka finally bid goodnight. **[It truly is nice talking with you, Ai-** _ **san**_ **.]**

"And I to you, Hisoka- _chan_." The said female laughed softly.

 **[Honestly speaking, I finally get why Satou-** _ **san**_ **and the rest pester** _ **Ani-ue**_ **about you. At this point of time, I certainly believe that you'll be good for my brother, Ai-** _ **san**_ **.]** Ai merely stared, her smile almost half-frozen as words sank slowly. The gentle shower that came over the city, soft humming from their fan and even Yui mumbling beside her- everything seemed to stop when the intern finally realized what the young officer implied. Ai stuttered, words trying to come out at once as she felt her face burning red.

 **[I should be going now. Have a good day ahead of you, Ai-** _ **san**_ **.]**

"Wait-!" The line went dead. Her eyes never left the screen until it shut off itself. Yui turned as the female covered herself and trying to banish Hisoka's final words from her mind. And for once, Ai knew that sleep has already abandon the lost cause which was her.

* * *

"You're such a sly matchmaker, Shirogane." Hisoka merely leaned back, paper works all stacked up on one side accordingly as another female occupied the other half with her arms crossed. The female officer met the woman's gaze, a perfect eyebrow shooting up on her hairline suggestively before an accomplished smile graced her lips. The woman, Fujioka Fumio, tsk-ed disapprovingly despite the playful smirk donning her glossy lips. "Yuuichi won't be happy if he hears that you set him up."

Hisoka grabbed her mug of tea, sipping innocently as if nothing happened. "You've been gone for a while, Fumio- _san_. *Code 10-18?"

The female cursed. "The bastard's planning to cross the border. I gave my reports to the officials. It's up to Hasegawa- _san_ now whether he mobilize *SAT for the operation or not. And speaking of SAT, what's this I hear from Satou? Your brother got himself a girlfriend?" The woman threw her arms on the air. "Fucking finally!"

"I don't think that's the case. _Yet._ " Fumio looked thoughtful, her confound gaze falling on the blonde.

"So, they're not an item? Then, what the hell are you doing just now?" She asked, pertaining to the woman's conversation when she entered. The sniper waited for Hisoka to finish her tea before standing beside the desk while the female Shirogane arranged her table neatly, face almost neutral if not for the small smile decorating her lips.

" _Ani-ue_ needed to get a life." Fumio chortled, wiping a fake tear from her eyelid while the blonde officer continued. "Mother's afraid that he'll eventually marry his work if he didn't settle soon."

"And now, your matchmaking him with someone he barely knows? You're evil." The sniper shook her head in disbelief. The woman enjoyed watching them 'cause why not? The Shirogane siblings were brilliant pranksters! And she never got bored when she had time to kill before her next assignment.

In her current case, chasing the most wanted criminal across the city.

Deciding to leave her the woman on her business, Fumio patted the female Shirogane's shoulder in support and strode towards the chief's room. Hiba Ryuuichi might be a workaholic meathead, strict and hasty for the others to see. Behind closed doors, however, he was a watchful boyfriend. Her matters, either personal ones or work-related, became his matters. The sniper chuckled to her person.

It was rather cute and rare for him. Ryuuichi's flushed face was worth the fight they have on the training area every single day-off they had. As she turned around the corner, Fumio called the female Shirogane's name and smirked.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, you hear?!" She shouted , obviously pertaining to the female Shirogane's shenanigans. Hisoka sipped her tea in silence, a wide smile plastered on her lips as she waved. Meanwhile, officers who have been lingering sweatdropped, shaking their head when several newly-appointed newbies asked what was that about.

"Oh, that?" The policeman said, sipping on his own tea as well. "Just a normal day in a police station, don't mind them."

* * *

 _ **[Good morning, Akagawa-san.]**_

 _ **[I apologize for sending this message so early in the morning. But, may I ask if you are available today?]**_

 _ **[If so, can we meet at that shed five blocks away from Kanegawa Private?]**_

 ** _[I'll be waiting for your confirmation. - Shirogane Yuuichi]_**

 _Sent 5:40 am._ **  
**

* * *

I'm sorry? :laughs _ **hysterically:**_

Though to be fair, there'll be heavy interaction between the two soon so...

 **Dictionary:**

1\. **SAT.** pertaining to Special Assault Team. They are the police tactical units of the Japanese Police. They are established in some prefectural police departments supervised by the National Police Agency. They get called in when regular police are out of their depth. Since the 1960s, law enforcement agencies have trained small teams of officers for dangerous situations and outfitted them with military equipment.

2\. **Code 10-18.** Police radio code for urgent situation/emergency situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Not that I forgot but spraining- rather, a broken foot warrants rest and therapy so I had some free time before final exams and defense ^^ Anyways, a guide for new **CHARACTERS** ahead: **Regulatory Cell** as **Sasagawa Kanako, U4989** as Satou, **U2048** as Shiba, **U2001** as **Kaito** and **Cancer Cell** as **Abarai Toushima.**

Without further ado, I present to you the third chapter of HwM: Conspiracies and Matchmakers. Enjoy~\

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : _**Hataraku Saibou**_ belongs to the one and only, _**Akane Shimizu-sensei!**_

* * *

The moment the clock ticked one in the afternoon and her shift finally ended, Ai ran to her lockers with hurried footsteps. Keiko, who was walking along the semi-crowded hallway, blinked in surprise when the intern strode passed the nurse. The older tried to call her back but Ai barely paid attention to the woman, her mind on her watch as she turned around the corner.

Shirogane Yuuichi, the man she indebted with, asked her to meet him that very day. She did reply courteously once the intern read his brief invitation hours after her shift began, the contact displayed on the screen so familiar until she realized that it was hers.

Ai slammed her lockers closed, tucking Yuuichi's phone and her wallet safely inside her sling bag. Walking towards the exit, the woman glanced on her watch. Two in the afternoon, it said as if mocking her. Ai panicked internally, taking big steps towards the hospital gates unto the aforementioned place. Considering that she set the time, it was nothing short but embarrassing. To her utter dismay, the heavens decided to open up and rain came pouring down the deserted streets. The intern screamed, red hair dripping wet. Her uniform suffered the same fate as well.

Ai nearly slipped along the wet sidewalk when hazel eyes accounted the scene before her. Under the seemingly cold shed, she saw Officer Shirogane Yuuichi crouching in front of an Akita, scratching its ear in greeting. The dog, its bushy tail swishing back and forth, rolled onto its back (ah, it's a she, Ai realized) as if begging for belly rubs. The man laughed at Akita's behavior. His voice came out deep, the sound so melodious and calming that she found herself watching with a smile on her lips.

So lost in the moment, Ai missed his look of surprise when Yuuichi looked up to see the red-haired woman standing still, her gaze on them. Only when she sneezed did the intern noticed him blinking at her, the female Akita growling when she sensed her presence.

Ai waved sheepishly, words failing her when she sneezed once again.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay under the rain like that, Akagawa-san." Yuuichi stood just as the intern stepped under the shelter, chuckling apologetically. The Akita Inu stood on fours, rare blues staring sharply at her when her gaze met hers.

"Aine." The officer warned, the dog's distrust palpable, but Ai waved back at him, holding out her other hand towards the dog. She called her over, voice friendly and inviting. The intern had little knowledge about the breed itself except they can be aggressive towards strangers, with or without their owner's supervision. Aine seemed calm enough to listen though, the Akita approaching her with tentative steps.

Ai felt Yuuichi shifted behind her, standing guard. She could feel his tension when Aine sniffed her hand, only to sigh in relief when the dog began to rub her face against the woman's hand- a sign of acceptance, maybe? She's no expert to begin with.

"That's surprising," Yuuichi said, shaking his head in incredulity when the Akita put her front paws on the intern's knees for attention. Or rather belly rubs.

"What is?" Ai said, tilting her head in question.

"Aine seeking attention from someone she just recently met."

"Honestly, this is my first time petting one. And an Akita Inu as well." Ai wrung her fingers, the man staring at her unbelievably. Before she could even ask what was that about, the officer looked away, trying to hide the small smile his lips adorned at the moment. _Cute_ , his mind decided, when she frowned, her cheeks like that of a squirrel. "Are you mad, by any chance?"

"No, I do not. Eo would be elated once she learned that Aine's socializing with others especially towards you."

Said dog barked happily in return.

"E-Eo?"

"My younger sister." Hazel orbs widened; then laughed at the irony. Silly her, she thought while fumbling her sling bag in obvious embarrassment. Of course, she remembered the woman who has mistaken her as her older brother two nights before. Reminded by their conversation, Ai scrambled for her bag only to squeak when the intern tried to hold another sneeze. Yuuichi merely stared at her, obsidian dancing with amusement.

Ai said nothing as he strode off towards a white _Tucson_ and opened the car door, whistling. Aine ran towards her owner and jumped unto the back seat readily.

"U-umm, S-Shirogane-san?" The officer looked through his shoulder, his other eye peeking through his silver bangs when she spoke. Sensing her confusion, he walked back to her while pulling off his jacket. Ai practically buried herself on his coat when Yuuichi set it on her trembling shoulders. Pulling its hood over the red-haired, the man sauntered back to the car and opened the passenger seat.

"Get in."

"G-Get- Where are we going, Shirogane-san?!" Ai blinked when said man cast his gaze away, a prominent blush coloring his cheeks as he gestured on her uniform. Following his finger, the intern shrieked internally whilst yanking the coat tightly around her frame. Yuuichi scratched his neck, extremely bashful, whereas the female intern kept her head low until she climbed on the vehicle. A second after the officer shut the car door, Ai covered her flushed face and cry animatedly.

 _I knew I should have worn white ones instead of pink_ , she thought as Yuuichi got in and drove off.

* * *

"Is that... Ai-chan?"

"Hmm? What's the matter, Rairi-san?" The said woman said nothing, merely tilting her head somewhere ahead of them. Her companion, Kanegawa's resident immunologist, Koizume Takeru, followed her gaze. Nothing seemed to be ordinary except for that white car speeding away. He did hear her say Ai's name, their energetic intern currently working at the hospital. Though, Keiko mentioned something about the red-haired woman leaving in a hurry earlier.

"I thought I saw-" The female rheumatologist massaged her temple. "Never mind. It must be my imagination."

"Why am I not surprised?" Takeru scoffed, shifting his umbrella on his other hand. The glare that she threw at him promised death. The brunette raised an eyebrow mockingly. "You've been holed up inside the lab for days! It's only natural that you start hallucinating when you hardly ate properly."

Takeru cursed loudly when his face met the woman's crocodile-skinned wallet. Rairi still had her hand outstretched, gritting her teeth in annoyance, and turned around. "I'm going back."

The immunologist gawked at her. "What?!"

"I'm going back to my hell hole of a place, you asshole! Bone-!" Rairi screamed when her companion pulled her wrist and hauled the woman on his shoulder abruptly. She was blushing furiously, screeching as Takeru led them down the road. The pale glow on her cheeks turned scarlet when she noticed people giving them adoring looks the second the duo reached the main road. Oh, she could see Starbucks two blocks away alright but damn!

"TAKERU-SAN, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She cried. Almost immediately, the immunologist set her down just as she threw a punch. Takeru sidestepped, his face so close to the woman that Rairi could see his serious, gray eyes. Her breath hitched when the man lifted her chin and-

"Heh~ I guess that shut you up." Takeru cackled, noting how wide her eyes staring at him and pulled her towards their destination.

* * *

Kanegawa's Metropolitan Police Headquarters never fell silent considering that Commissioner Hiba and KMP's very own sniper Fujioka argued almost every single day. People find the office a rarity among others since Superintendent-General Hasegawa acted like two squabbling officers were a daily occurrence. His secretary, Deputy Officer Sasagawa Kanako, disregarded the ongoing fight among the two and typed away on her laptop. Including Hiba's men sparring loudly against several SAT outside, nothing could render the rowdy group speechless until Shirogane Yuuichi walked through the entrance with a female on tow.

Two officers, one manning the reception, have been talking when the famous white-haired SAT officer passed the lobby, their conversation forgotten already. They barely heard Yuuichi's greeting them in return for their salute, their focus entirely on the woman beside the SAT officer.

Red hair, hazel eyes and finally, Kanegawa Private's designated uniform for interns- The said woman looked mediocre for the captain's tastes but Satou, their fellow officer, begged to differ. According to the idiot, she was too charming and innocent that can last an impression on the usually aloof white-haired officer. They thought he was just exaggerating until the red-haired intern smiled, her cheeks tainted red when she dipped her head when Yuuichi introduced them.

 _She was_ _ **precious**_ , they thought as the two blushed.

They heard her whisper something, Yuuichi shaking his head in return while laughing softly. Laughing, for Pete's sake! If it wasn't enough, their jaws fell open when they realized that Aine, KMP's mascot and Hisoka's pet dog, looked so damn comfortable being cuddled by the red-haired female.

It took the whole building a year before the Akita trusted them, let alone touch her and yet! Their eyes said it all when the two finally left: The famous SAT captain/officer Shirogane Yuuichi really do have a girlfriend.

Hisoka blinked when the female Shirogane looked up to find her brother standing just outside her cubicle. Instantly, her eyes glanced over her calendar. September 4, Tuesday, it said. Oh, no wonder he was wearing his casual clothes, the usual gray fitted shirt she bought for him. The blonde officer didn't expect her brother to show up on his off day. And with a red-haired female as well, obviously drenched from the rain (and wearing her brother's favorite jacket, might she add).

Yuuchi settled a protective arm on the red-haired's back, aware that they attracted quite a crowd. He paid no attention to them, his dark eyes staring straight on gold ones.

"Eo, I want you to meet Akagawa Ai-san. You talked to her a few days back, I presume?" Hisoka blinked once again before his statement settled in. A light chuckle escaped her lips just as Ai stepped in, bowing her head in greeting.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Hisoka-chan."

"Oh, no. The pleasure's all mine, Ai-san, but I got to say-" Her eyes caught Satou peeking on a nearby cubicle, cellphone on hand. The officer winked towards her direction when he found her questioning gaze on him. Hisoka mentally rolled her eyes at him whilst her brother frowned, mouthing what seemed like a curse when Yuuichi followed her sight. "-you and _Ani-ue_ chose an unlikely place to date."

Someone in their own cubicle coughed awkwardly.

Ai's face resembled that of her hair.

And her brother? Yuuichi merely blinked in confusion, oblivious about the "maiden who captured the white devil's interest". The said officer gestured towards his companion innocently, noting that she was already trembling from the cold. Hisoka crossed her arms, frowning. Something flickered from her golden eyes however when it darted around the female's upper body. Before she could utter a word, Ai found herself dragged away by the blonde officer from Yuuichi's side.

"I don't think I have spares though."

"Black shirt. Lockers. You have my keys, don't you?" Hisoka smiled in return and vanished down the still office with a rather confused red-haired. Aine yawned boorishly on her seat just as Satou sauntered inside the cubicle, phone disappearing into his pocket.

Yuuichi placed a hand on his hip, his gaze scrutinizing. The smile that his friend kept on his face was simply... Disturbing.

"I thought I was assuming things. Tell me, Yuuichi-san, are you two-?"

"Satou."

"I mean, since when did you two become an item? You were out with Hisoka-chan doing recon assignment this past week, right? That, and you had no prior contact with her since the cafe accident."

Yuuichi frowned. "What are you talking about? We're merely acquaintances, friends even."

Satou wrapped his arms around his stomach as he cackled loudly when several of their co-workers, who happened to listen in on the conversation, spoke at once. A few dared to peep above their cubicles, throwing suggestive looks at the still indifferent man. He couldn't help it! Never did he imagine that he'll see the day that his precious friend and SAT squad captain looked so puzzled. That and he knew that Shiba and the others would have paid to see their captain lost his composure themselves (which was slim to none, honestly!).

Unfortunately, an investigation required their presence for the day. Satou chuckled, pouring himself a cup of tea from dear Hisoka's afternoon brew. The man sent Kaito a quick text since he saw their squad captain looking around with the familiar red-haired beside him. In turn, the man must have told the rest since his phone kept vibrating with messages.

Satou smirked internally. Oh, he can't wait until the squad came back and have their Captain inside the interrogation room. Both men saluted when they saw their Superintendent-General and current SAT commander Hasegawa passing the stall with Kanako beside him, Ryuuchi and Fumio bringing the rear. And suddenly stopped, eyes finding his friend and just observed the white-haired officer without a word.

Satou spewed his tea however when the bespectacled man pushed up his glasses oh-so innocently and hardly remarked, "Congratulations on your progressing relationship, Shirogane-kun. I'll never ask when are you two getting married but do us a favor and postpone the wedding until we put Abarai Toushima behind bars."

Everyone turned at his retreating back, eyes all wide and jaws agape excluding Kanako, who simply bowed and followed the man, Ryuuichi howling in pain when Fumio elbowed him in silence while clutching her stomach, laughing.

And Satou? The man tried to hold it in but ended up keening as well when the white-haired officer gave him a confounded look. And turned red when his commander's words settled unto him.

 _Fucking finally_ , he thought as he grasped Yuuichi's shoulder for support.

This is getting _interesting._

* * *

"Oh, Yuu-kun? What brings you- Oh. _Oh_." Two perfect eyebrows shot through her hairline when Shiori saw her favorite intern coming in with her cousin. Not only that! Ai was wearing said officer's black shirt and Yuuichi's favorite jacket. As if sensing her stare, the red-haired tugged the jacket closer and scooted next to the man unknowingly.

"Oh my~"

Shiori bit her cheek, reminding her that she was older than the two. She had to act mature but her giddy self nearly won her over if not for Yuuichi's warning look. Goodness, talk about being too overprotective. The pediatrician giggled as they passed by, the duo taking a sit at the far corner of the cozy space. She never had the chance to observe them from last time but they looked good next to each other.

"Shiori- _san_?" She whirled around to see big hazel eyes peeking through the bar counter. Shiori crouched next to the child, gathering her caramel-colored hair in one sweep unto a high ponytail while tilting her head in amusement. "I just saw Ai- _nee-chama_ with Yuu- _nii-sama_." Yui looked hopeful, excited even when she inquired. "Is he Ai- _nee-chama_ 's boyfriend?"

"Maybe~ Do you want him to, Yui- _chan_?" The younger Akagawa beamed radiantly, nodding almost immediately at the woman's inquisition. To her utter surprise as well, Yui pressed a finger against her lips and spoke in a hushed tone as if admitting her most guarded secret.

"I think Yuu- _nii-chama_ will be good for my sister, Shiori- _san_."

Oh gods above, help her. The pediatrician/barista knew that she gained everyone's attention including the duo, who were looking at them in confusion when she burst into laughter. She couldn't help it though. Sweet, darling Yui looked like she wanted to scheme against her beloved sister and her dear cousin, Yuuichi. Hundred arguments of _why_ 's coursed through her mind in a minute: one of them Yui being a child herself. Shiori shook her head.

"Would you like to help me set them up?"

Yui never looked so jubilant the way she did now when she offered. Shiori patted her cheek in return and whisked the child towards the kitchenette as she produced her phone, sending a quick text.

* * *

 _Thoughts? Just leave a review and let me know~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

SEMBREAK IS REAL! ***cries***

And now to confess! Supposedly, I was to upload this chapter since last Saturday but I had classes, social and family gatherings and barely rest. At. All. Apologies for the delay! Meanwhile, I have holidays for two weeks starting this week and I hope I can finally finish this short series.

And for a good reason as well ***winks***

I'm keeping you long enough so have fun reading~

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Hataraku Saibou** belongs to **Akane Shimizu-sensei~**

* * *

 **EXODUS**

"They're an unruly bunch but they meant well." Yuuichi began, his visible eye never leaving the red-haired intern across her until Shiori strode in with their orders. A cup of raspberry latte for the red-haired woman and his personal favorite- peppermint with a mixture of lemon and ginger ale tea. The white-haired officer swirled his cup before sipping.

Nothing changed, it seemed.

Raising his head, the white-haired officer found his cousin inside her booth and smiled. Shiori never fails to surprise him. Considering her five years of internship abroad, the woman remembered his personal favorite still.

Shiori caught his gaze knowingly, beaming, and nodded towards his companion.

Ai waved a hand in disbelief despite her nervous chuckle. Several of his colleagues made her anxious when they band around the red-haired intern the second she appeared alongside Hisoka. This time, she was wearing her spare denim shorts and Yuuichi's black shirt. Hisoka, noticing her unease, pushed the shaky intern unto her brother's arms and flipped everyone involved.

Yuuichi acted as if nothing happened while she sweat dropped, watching the timid female addressed every one of their ' _uncouth_ ' behavior towards her. That, and the two of them were leaving _so they'd better get their fucking asses back to work._

"I just hope my coworkers did nothing else to make you uncomfortable." Long lashes fluttered in wonder before the thought settled. The man was referring to the earlier scuffle, she mused. A genuine smile graced her lips as she sipped her latte.

"Shirogane- _san_ worries too much. In fact-" She bowed her head, scratching her cheek. "-I should be the one apologizing for my manners. I came late and then imposed on everyone while they were working."

Yuuichi merely stared before laughing softly. "You don't have to apologize especially when its my own discretion. I have to drop Aine by the office for the day. Besides, I can't leave you soaking wet from the rain, can I?"

Ai flushed at the reminder. "T-Thank you and I apologize for the inconvenience again."

"There you go again. Is it in your nature to apologize so readily, Akagawa- _san_?" Yuuichi replied, flicking her forehead. Ai pouted at him, hands covering her abused forehead when the officer chuckled at his own childish behavior. Yuuichi looked startled however when the intern reached over and pinched his nose.

A camera shutter went off nearby.

"Unfair . . ." Ai whispered, cheeks burning and hazel eyes looking anywhere except his. Yuuichi tried to hold it down. He really did but his laughter escaped his lips before he knew it. Ai gaped at the man, the spell breaking when Shiori appeared once again and set down two slices of blueberry cheesecake.

The woman blinked, ready to call the older back but the officer spared her no chance and spoke. "My treat."

"Eh?"

"For all the troubles my team caused you." Ai tilted her head in silent inquiry, a hushed invitation for the man to proceed. The officer lifted his cup and sipped before he spoke once more. "Satou has been calling you since ' _that'_ , correct?"

"EH?!"

"You don't have to hide it, Akagawa- _san_. I've known him and the others for far too long already." He assured. Unknowingly to the woman, Yuuichi had plans to propose a simple dinner towards her as means to show his gratitude for handling his work-related messages and calls. And maybe, his nosy team while he had been away.

Hisoka seemed satisfied when he asked for her suggestion though. But, alas, the pouring rain showed no signs of stopping soon.

"I bet that Keiko- _senpai_ must be bothering you as well. After all, she'd been teasing me ever since she called you." Ai replied, tracing her cup with a finger while her gaze fixated outside.

"Keiko- _san_?" The red-haired intern nodded in silence. "Keiko- _san_ seems quite busy for that."

"I beg to differ, mister." Ai giggled before yawning. The grayish monotone that now painted the heavens had been inviting her for a short nap since earlier. Exasperation dwell within her when the intern noticed Yuuichi giving her a small smile of understanding.

Ai barely opened her lips when her- _his phone,_ she reminded herself, buzzed on her bag. Hazel eyes widened when the intern pulled the device, flashing a name unfamiliar to hers.

 _ ***Helper T calling...**_

Yuuichi, who partially seen the caller id, grabbed the phone and flashed her a silent apology. Ai simply waved and simply watched the man walked inside the restroom.

"So~" Shiori began, sitting next to the red-haired woman gracefully when her cousin disappeared. "Having a good conversation, I see." The said woman could barely hold in her giggles when Ai sipped from her cup, smiling after.

"Yuuichi- _san_ ' s different." The elder leaned closer, brown eyes wide with- was that excitement? she thought. Ai scratched her cheek, almost blushing, when she probed for more."Different in what kind of way? Normal? Special? Which is which, Ai- _chan_?"

"Um, a special one?" The former murmured. Ai continued when she saw her ' _elaborate-please'_ look. "It's hard to explain, Shiori- _san_. I mean, there's no way that we've met after knowing that he and I lived in opposite cities but I feel like I have met him somewhere."

"Maybe~ After all, the world is a big place. But enough of that! I wanted to know if something attracts you towards him?" Ai looked away, unsure what to say, but her eyes find the man making his way back to their seats. Yuuichi regarded his cousin first before turning to the intern, crouching till his eyes leveled with hers.

"A *police call?" The intern guessed. His lips quirked up. Looks like someone did their own homework.

"Yeah. There's been a sighting nearby and Helper T called in that he'll be assigning my squad for a formal investigation. As their squadron leader, I should be at the location at 1700 in the evening."

"I see."

"I'm sorry if I have to leave early." Ai shook her head, giving his hand that rests on her cheek a squeeze.

 **Snap** , _click_!

"I was planning to take you out for dinner though," Yuuichi admitted, causing the female to laugh softly.

"Hey, there's always next time. Plus-" She held up her own phone, beaming. "-you have my number. You can call me anytime, anywhere-" Her voice faded away when she remembered her schedule for the next few weeks, "Okay, maybe not always! But you can always leave a message."

"Alright." Yuuichi nodded before swooping in, kissing her forehead briefly.

Ai stared at the man blankly.

Shiori looked like she won the lottery.

And the officer, who seemed to realize what he did, simply ruffled her hair before facing his grinning cousin. "I'll be leaving Akagawa- _san_ in your hands, Shiori- _san_. And please! Don't stay out for long."

"You don't have to worry about your little, cute 'girlfriend', Yuu- _kun_ , and focus on your job!" Shiori teased at the retreating man, giggling internally when she saw him tripped on his way out. As soon as she heard the door closed, the barista turned sideways to see Ai covering her face.

"Ai- _chan_?"

The intern peaked through her fingers. "Y-Yes?"

"No, its nothing~" She hummed victoriously and silently waved towards a man by the entrance, green uniform peaking through his jacket. The said man saluted, grinning victoriously at her, before he slipped out as well.

* * *

Not too far away from the said cafe, a hooded man stood by the shadows. He gritted his teeth while cracking his knuckles nervously before he disappeared into the alleyways.

* * *

Three weeks since then, Ai find her person spending her Friday night with Yuuichi. It began with her fellow interns whispering excitedly when she passed the lounge, whispering about a handsome man sitting by the waiting area. Ai, still on her rounds, hardly heard them until she met Keiko along the corridors, screeching. Before she could even react, the woman passed her clipboard on some nurse and dragged her towards their lockers. The intern stared dumbly as the nurse sifted through her clothes, pulling an off-shoulder dress, and forced her inside the restroom.

" _S-Senpai_?"

"You should have told me! And here I thought that we're friends, geez!"

"P-pardon?" Now, the intern was confused. What was she talking about? Keiko scowled at her baffled expression when she appeared and pulled her to sit on the sink, brandishing her makeup kit in hurry.

"A date."

"Who? _You_?!" Keiko glared as she applied foundation and lipstick steadily.

"Idiot. I meant, you and Yuuichi- _kun_. **In a date**."

 **"EH?!"**

"And he's been waiting down there for hours already." The nurse patted her shoulder as Ai quickly changed her flats into heels, almost running towards the lobby with Keiko hollering behind her. Hisoka mentioned that her brother would be quite busy with his investigation. What was he doing at the hospital then? Did their clues lead them here? Or did someone . . . Ai shook her head as she squeezed her way inside the elevator. She have to be positive!

"Yuuichi- _san_!" The said man caught her gaze, blinking in question as she approached him. "I-I thought that you'll be busy!"

"Indeed I am but Shiori- _san_ and Keiko- _san_ that- Oh." Yuuichi flushed red, muttering something under his breath. The intern inclined her head until her hazel eyes saw his clothes- a simple tee under his long coat with matching pants and shoes. Ai felt her cheeks burning when she realized too that _yes, they've been set up by their friends_. Whatever embarrassment they both held melted when they simultaneously apologized- catching their own gazes in the process and laughed heartily. Despite the little mishap, Yuuichi eventually asked her out for dinner and spent the night away on a fancy restaurant, talking about their jobs. And maybe, a little about themselves.

"Thank you for the dinner, Yuuichi- _san_. I really enjoyed it." Ai smiled, bowing her head in gratitude as they stepped inside the porch. The intern meant to take a cab but Yuuichi insisted on driving her home, arguing that it's already one in the morning. It'll be unsafe for you to travel alone, he reasoned. In the end, she couldn't refuse the man.

Not when his expression told her that he won't let the matter rest.

The officer tousled her hair, earning himself a playful jab from the woman.

"And I as well," Yuuichi muttered. It must be the light- or lack thereof- playing tricks on her mind but she thought she saw his smile waning a bit. Ai grasped his hand, whispering.

"You know I'm willing to listen, right?" The officer studied her, how the stars seemed to reflect on her seemingly amber eyes. They never looked so solemn until now. Leaning his head on her shoulder, Yuuichi mouthed, "I'm leaving for a couple of weeks, maybe months if the trail continues."

 _Ah, the case._

"Is it that bad?" He hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dangerous. Hasegawa- _san_ realized that and ordered to mobilize the whole unit including the reserves. Just in case. I'm concerned about Aine though."

"Aine can stay at my house for the time being. I'm pretty sure Yui would like it as well." Yuuichi visibly relaxed at her offer,

"You have my thanks, Akagawa- _san_." The intern wrapped her lithe arms around his large frame and smiled despite her own worries towards everyone else in the SAT. She couldn't help it. Three weeks in their friendship and Ai found herself at the center of their little group, excluding the station's commissioner who saw her as nothing but a distraction.

Keiko found it amusing though, going as far as inviting Rairi and Takumi to join their circle. Incidentally, everyone else knew them both through KMP's denizen forensic pathologist as well as Kanegawa Private's outstanding alumnus, Mikazuki Hiro.

"Hey! What are best friends for, right? But you gotta promise me..." Yuuichi leaned back, his disheartened look replaced with a smile.

"That I'll be home,safe and sound? Always." He replied, kissing her forehead goodbye and waited until she gone inside. Ai watched the white-haired officer climbed inside his car through the window, the smile that she sported gone as she clutched a hand over her heart.

"You'd better be."

* * *

 ** **[Yuu-**** _ **kun**_ **. I'm sorry to bother you when you're busy but have you seen Ai-** _ **chan**_ **recently?]**

"Akagawa- _san_? I've been occupied with field work recently but I do heard from her that she'll be taking her exams this week. "

 **[I see.]**

"Is there a problem, Shiori- _san_?"

 ** **[Is it safe to assume that the last time you saw her was when I brought Ai-**** _ **chan**_ **along to your parents' place then?]**

"...What's this all about, Shiori- _san_?"

 **[...]**

"Shiori- _san_?"

 ** **[Yui-**** _ **chan**_ **'s been crying when she and Keiko-** _ **chan**_ **got in the cafe.]**

"I-I don't understand..."

 **[Ai- _chan_ 's gone missing, Yuu- _kun_.]**

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly! Any violent thoughts at the moment? Feel free to express anything~

* * *

 **DICTIONARY:**

1\. **_Helper T calling._** This line here stands for a **military call sign.** Call signs assigned as unique identifiers to military communications. In wartime, monitoring an adversary's communications can be a valuable form of intelligence. Consistent call signs can aid in this monitoring, so in wartime, military units often employ tactical call signs and sometimes change them at regular intervals. In peacetime, some military stations will use fixed call signs in the international series. ( **Wikipedia** )

2\. **Police call.** A police call is when an entire unit lines up and walks across a certain area looking for *something. ( **Business Insider** )


End file.
